


Sex, Canadian-Style

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Erotica, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot. Jared's a/c is on the blink. And gay erotica gets read out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Canadian-Style

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Jared's break up with Sandy and the roomie situation. This fic contains angst, original gay erotica (I didn't quote any particular book but I probably could've) and sexual confusion. And mention of Chad being a douche.

“Dude, it’s hot. Not like Texas hot, but Canada hot.”

Jared looks at Jensen as if he’s lost all faith in him. “You did not just say that. Canada hot?! Have you really been here that long?”

Jensen’s eyebrows furrow defensively. “What? Shut up.” He punches him on the shoulder.

It’s early on a Friday afternoon and they’re at Jared’s house waiting to report for work at 8pm for a night shoot. They’ve been playing games on Jared’s Wii for the last 4 hours and Jensen is bored. He’s also regretting the fact that Jared’s air conditioning is on the blink. While he whines Jared logs onto his computer and checks his email. A few minutes later he snorts.

“Chad is a douche,” he says by way of an intro.

“And you’re just now figuring this out?” It’s clear that Jensen doesn’t like Chad. He never has. Jared doesn’t really understand why, but then Jared likes everyone.

“This time there’s proof.” He starts to read aloud from an open email. “‘...The man opened his mouth wide, his lips glistening as the rock hard shaft slid down deep. He murmured something but the trucker wouldn’t stop to find out what he said, just rammed his throat. He pulled tight on the man’s long blonde hair and laughed when he felt the man whimper in submission...’” Jared reads a little more and chuckles. “Where the hell does he get this stuff?”

“Do you really have to read gay porn out loud to me, Jay? Couldn’t you keep it to yourself?” Jensen squirms uneasily on his staked out corner of the couch.

“‘The man squirms in his grip, eager, hungry. ‘Please, Daddy, fuck me,’ he begs softly. So the trucker does. He’s only made of flesh and blood. And right now his flesh is calling out to the man. ‘That what you want, punk? Want me to fuck that pretty ass of yours?’” The fact that Jared’s tone changes when he does the voice of the man and the trucker isn’t weird. Not much anyway. Jared is just reading a story. Though reading it out loud, to Jensen of all people, doesn’t seem like the greatest idea anymore. Because he doesn’t feel like laughing anymore. And Jensen isn’t finding it funny in the least if his silence is anything to go by.

Jensen is staring at Jared, suddenly hotter than he was a half hour ago. He runs a finger under his t-shirt collar to get it away from his skin, but it makes no difference. For some reason the heat, Jared’s voice and the story are making him feel like he wants a little satisfaction of his own. Which scares him in ways he never knew was possible since he’s not exactly sure how to go about getting satisfaction.

“Jen?” Jared calls, not turning around.

“Huh?” Jensen sounds a little breathless. Jared tries not to dwell on how much he likes it.

“Chad’s a douche.” He knows he’s said this already. He knows. It’s just the only thing he can think of to say.

“Uh huh.”

Jared’s heart skips a beat as he wonders if he should say what he’s thinking. “...Jen?”

“Yeah?” The word comes out an octave higher than usual, and it’s still a little too airy. This decides it.

“You ever wonder what it’s like?” He finally turns to face Jensen, pretending he’s only asking if it will rain tomorrow.

“What what’s like?” He won’t look him in the eye, obviously aware of what Jared’s talking about.

“Sex. With another guy.” Jared shrugs. “I mean, you know, being...” He makes a motion with his fingers in indication.

“No! Hell no!” Jared stares into his eyes, reading the lie. “Okay, once, but I was drunk and horny and alone and some guy hit on me in a bar and...” Jensen trails off, not sure why he’s revealed so much. Jared’s his best friend, yeah, but that used to be a secret he planned to take to his grave.

“Did you?” It takes Jensen a second to realize that Jared, as he asks the question, is watching him with something remarkably like admiration in his eyes.

“Of course not! Damn!...Maybe you should just delete that email, you know? Before you’re tempted to read any more.” ‘Or read me anymore,’ he thinks.

“It’s as bad as the fan fiction!...Jen, people write gay porn about us in fan fiction sometimes…”

“Yeah, well, people have dick on the brain,” Jensen blurts before he can stop himself.

“Yeah, our dicks. Even Chad has our dicks on the brain. Or else he wouldn’t have sent that email to me.”

What can Jensen say to that?

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Okay, so it isn't the coolest or catchiest thing, but it is the truth. Jensen needs a moment alone to collect himself.

“Okay…” Jared says, uncomfortable and confused. He needs a moment too if he’s to be honest with himself.

Jensen walks as quickly as he can without running and roughly slams the door behind him. Once securely locked away he rests his palms on the edge of the sink.

“What the hell?!” he whispers to his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror, cringing belatedly when he realizes his whisper was loud enough to be overheard if Jared’s close enough to the other side of the door. He doesn’t realize Jared’s having the same conversation with himself in his living room.

When Jared rubs a palm over his crotch he tells himself it’s because he has an itch, that that’s all it is. Until he hears Jensen’s voice in the bathroom and he suddenly imagines what his best friend sounds like during sex, imagines how hot it would be to have him whispering in his ear while...Jared shakes his head to get the images out of his head but they stay there.

Jared is a heterosexual, happily engaged young man. By the time Jensen comes back out of the bathroom Jared is back to playing some game on the Wii. He invites Jensen to play with him as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Neither brings up the fact that Jensen makes sure to stand further away from Jared, or that Jared stops being quite so free with his affections. It’s just another day. Or is it…


End file.
